


Eternal

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal

It is easy to know when Katie needs tenderness, John has grown used to watching her, carefully. He knows the days that might be tough and, if she does seem a little brittle, he speaks tenderly. Today was one such day, he had woken to a silent Katie staring at the ceiling and moved instantly to turn her onto her side, tugging her against him tightly, his words murmured against her hairline. 

"I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then."

She sighs against him, moves slightly and he smiles as he feels her arm curl around him. 

"I love you John."

His smile is soft even as he kisses her hairline. 

"I love you too, my darling."


End file.
